


Through Dragon’s Breath and Golden Shadow

by Jen425



Series: New Lights [6]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Steel, Tokusatsu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Identity Reveal, Secret Identity, Superheroes, clueless rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Kimberly, Adam, and Rocky come to a conclusion.





	Through Dragon’s Breath and Golden Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> I have planned this scene, many times. But never like this

“Hey,” Kimberly says. “Where’s Aisha?”

“She’s out of town,” Adam explains. “Visiting some old friends. She refuses to tell us who, though.”

Kimberly laughs.

“Oh, I get that,” she says. “Tommy does it all the time. Ever since he lost his powers the first time, he’s left town to visit his old friends or his mom’s friend John at least twice a month. In fact, he’s visiting them now.”

Rocky shakes his head.

“No,” he says. “She never did this before we met you guys, but this is the second time. The first time was the weekend after the Ninja Competition.”

Kimberly hmms.

“That’s strange,” she says.

  
  
  


Gold Shadow flips out of a blast from Shadow Gun’s newest antimatter gun. She throws her gold-tipped shuriken at him, but doesn’t quite manage to knock the gun from his hand.

“Well this blew up in our face,” she calls.

“You telling me?” Powerboy asks. “I’m the one diffusing a bomb, you know!”

“Focus, guys,” the Dragon says, in a swordfight with Swordfish. “Seriously, what is taking Lightspeed so long?”

Just then, a white and gold blur zooms in, taking Shadow Gun’s signature gun and Swordfish’s magical blade from their hands.

“Sorry I took so long,” he says. “I accidentally started a password countdown. But I found the kids!”

Just then, Powerboy jumps into the air.

“And I got the bomb,” he says.

Gold Shadow smirks behind the hood of her ninja suit. This time, Shadow Gun doesn’t even try to dodge, and she traps him on a wall. She hears the sound of handcuffs, and knows that the Dragon has taken down Swordfish.

“Done,” they say at the same time.

  
  
  


Adam hmms. Aisha may have been their heart even before she was their Yellow, but he’s not stupid or unaware.

“You know,” he says, “Aisha used to sometimes talk about her friends and then… stop, refuse to talk about them more.”

Kimberly laughs.

“Again, Tommy does the same thing,” she says. “Dane and Chris, mostly, but every now and then he’d mention Jenny or… Shade?”

…What? Adam looks at Rocky.

“Did you say Shade?” He asks. Kimberly nods.

Aisha had talked about a Dane, and a Chris, and even a Jenny, just the once.

And Tommy.

  
  
  


Tommy sits in their satellite base, still in costume but with his domino mask, now White to keep the Power from screaming at him about his black and green suit, tossed to the side.

“So we have the next step in Puppetmaster’s plan,” he says. “And it’s in Silver Hills.”

“Don’t forget three other locations in California, two in Africa, and three in Japan,” Aisha adds, mask and leather jacket both off, but also still half costumed.

“Several capital cities, across the world,” Chris continues, completely changed with the help of his superspeed. “And something in Switzerland… and that’s just the bases and Puppet Bombs that we know about.”

“We have our work cut out for us,” Dane finishes.

“And I thought we were getting somewhere,” Aisha snarks. “How are Shade, Snakeboy, and the Sky Twins doing?”

Chris checks the computer arrays, again.

“They still haven’t checked in,” he says. “But we have an hour before we should be worried.”

Tommy groans.

“Well we can’t even plan until we have that information,” he says.

  
  
  


“Aisha’s old friends,” Adam says. “Their names were Chris, Dane, Jenny… and Tommy.”

What? Are they suggesting…

“But Tommy never talked about an Aisha,” Kimberly says.

“Aisha might be Shade,” Rocky says, as if only just realizing it. “It would explain why she couldn’t tell us anything.”

“Who’s Shade, exactly?” Kimberly asks.

“A ninja Superhero,” Adam explains. “The first was a Gold Thunder Ninja, who disappeared a few months before we met Aisha.”

“And Aisha is s Gold Thunder Ninja,” Rocky adds.

No way…

“Are you saying Aisha is a superhero?” Kimberly asks.

“And Tommy,” Adam says. Which…

The Dragon. Always so familiar, yet she’d never met him.

  
  
  


Aisha rematerializes in hers and Tommy’s shared base.

“Of course Angel Grove is the next target,” she says. “How are we justifying our return to the others?”

“We aren’t,” Tommy says. “It’s easier, and it lets us work with Rangers, if it become necessary, without too much incident. Unlike when I spent an hour talking to Skywalker and Skyfire’s dad.”

“I’m just impressed you’ve managed to cover for yourself, for so long,” Aisha says.

“I… definitely haven’t helped, lately,” Chris admits, reminding all three of them of the incident with the proposal, and Aisha can’t help but laugh, despite the circumstances. “Besides, we’ll be onto the next location as soon as we find the Puppet.”

“At least it’s slightly smaller than a mega monster,” Tommy says. “Why didn’t we bring any muscle?”

“There are three possible Puppets, in Silver Hills,” Aisha reminds him. “In an emergency, one of us can morph.”

  
  
  


The TV comes on just then, with breaking news. A giant robot is attacking downtown Angel Grove, but it’s definitely not the almost childish and friendly designs of the Megazords, this is detailed technology that just keeps forming.

Her communicator hasn’t beeped.

Sure enough, a blur shows up, running across the surface of the monster. Closer zooming in Reveals not only Lightspeed, but the Dragon, and the new hero, Gold Shadow.

This isn’t their fight, it’s a Hero’s fight.

But…

“It’s Morphin Time?” Rocky casually suggests. Kimberly smirks.

  
  
  


The Dragon has bombs in his belt, for monsters like this. And his sword is a gift, from another world. His gear is more than enough to fight Hero threats…

Usually. They really need a tank, for this one. Lightspeed is mostly civilian rescue, in battles like this, Gold Shadow takes the minions, and Powerboy takes the big monster. The Dragon’s job is the guy making the big monster tick.

Because there’s always someone responsible for the big monster.

Except that the Puppetmaster is who knows who and god knows where, and Powerboy is currently taking an even larger Puppet, over in Silver Hills.

He’d already called in and checked.

They just have to hold out until a tank can get here.

A giant hole is ripped into the Puppet’s chest, and the Dragon looks down to see…

“Gold,” he yells. “I think we have a problem. Lightspeed, I think we have a solution.”

The other Rangers stand in the road, with their cannon.

“This is team,” Gold Shadow says. “Not teamup. I’ll go talk to them.”

  
  
  


“Rangers,” Aisha says, grappling down to them. “This isn’t your fight.”

“It is when it’s you,” Adam replies. “We know, Yellow.”

Aisha, of course, pauses for less than a moment. They know. But this isn’t the first time this has happened, not anymore, so… well, she has a mission.

“Don’t call me that,” she says. “You don’t know our rules. If you did, you’d know you were causing an intergalactic incident that the Academies,  _ including the Dark Academy _ , Lightstar Heroes, or Serpent Family could take Zordon to court for, if any of us wanted that.”

…What?

“Heroes interfering with Ranger Battles, and vice versa,  _ is _ illegal,” Billy explains helpfully. Aisha nods.

“Thank you, Blue,” she says. “Now get out of here before Shadow finds out about this. Or worse, Brightman.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Kimberly asks.

“The same reason Dragon didn’t know my identity until we ran into each other at the park,” Aisha says. “Now get out of here before I make you!”

  
  
  


In perfect timing, Gold Shadow feels her comm go off.

_ “I took out my Puppet,” _ Powerboy says.  _ “Teleported and running to the explosions now.” _

Gold Shadow nods, tapping the comm.

“See ya soon,” she says. Turning back to her Ranger team, she says “Look, guys, the muscle’s on his way. Just… meet us at the Command Center; we won’t be long.”

“But—”

“Or Lightspeed could waste his time moving Power Rangers instead of civilians,” Gold Shadow practically threatens. Her team look at each other and then teleport away.

Not a moment too soon, as Powerboy runs up and punches the Puppet practically through the building.

“It’s nanotech,” he says. “We need to get at the heart.”

“Already on it,” the Dragon says, running, sword in hand, towards the still, recovering monster. “I can see it from the hole the Rangers blasted, they nicked it.”

Gold Shadow shakes her head. Somehow, her friend has gotten more reckless with age.

“Guess I’m on crowd control,” Powerboy snarks. “I’ll catch debris. You help Lightspeed?”

Gold Shadow nods.

“And Dragon gets to be the Hero,” she quip, before Ninja Streak-ing away.

  
  
  


Billy, who had practically been dragged into the Hero battle with nothing but an urgent “Tommy and Aisha are Heroes and they need our help  _ now _ ,'' doesn't quite process what just happened until they land in the Command Center.

“We broke intergalactic law,” is the first thing he says. The others look at him in confusion, but, then again, none of them actually  _ know _ intergalactic law. Billy himself doesn’t even know it as well as Trini, Tommy, or Aisha, actually.

“That’s an actual law?” Kimberly asks.

“Seriously?” Asks Adam.

“I am afraid so, Rangers,” Zordon says. “I have spoken with both Gold Shadow and the Dragon on the issue of their dual identities. The Dragon’s Family Leader is positive about it, as is Gold Shadow’s, however—”

“Why are you still calling them that?” Rocky asks. “We know who they are!”

Billy notes the White and Yellow light, as the two Hero Rangers arrive.

“It’s because, in this uniform, I’m not Tommy Oliver,” Tommy says.

“And I’m not the Yellow Ranger,” Aisha adds.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita to yell at me even more, about the cliffhanger-ish.


End file.
